The Career Development Program aims to encourage and provide training and guidance for academic physicians-scientists, clinician-investigators, and laboratory-based scientists who want to dedicate their endeavors to leukemia translational research. To achieve these aims, the Career Development Program will develop the following objectives: 1. Recruit and train physicians, scientists, and senior postdoctoral fellows to become excellent translational investigators in leukemia research; 2. Educate awardees in the basic principles of cancer biology, at both the molecular and cellular level, with an emphasis on translational science; 3. Provide a firm foundation for awardees in the specific area of leukemia biology, laboratory, clinical and epidemiologic evaluation; 4. Guide awardees to becoming effective leukemia translational researchers. These objectives will be accomplished through a strong mentorship program. Awardees will be instructed in the principles of leukemia clinical and basic research. The Career Development Program will recruit senior medical or laboratory-based postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty who wish to develop a career in leukemia translational research. In addition, established senior faculty who wish to re-direct or extend their ongoing research programs into leukemia research will be eligible for participation. The unique educational environment that exists at the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center will add much to achieving our goals. Individuals who will make a two-year commitment in their training will be given preference, since this amount of training is ideal to obtain in-depth knowledge to be highly successful in a career of leukemia translational research. Three Career Development awardees will be selected in the first and each subsequent year. Solicitations will be made for qualified candidates from within and outside the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. Minorities and women will be encouraged to apply.